narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal
The is a sealing technique used by Obito and Madara Uchiha to seal the Ten-Tails into themselves, becoming the beast's jinchūriki. After performing the necessary hand seals while in close proximity to the Ten-Tails' body, the beast is quickly absorbed into the user's own body. Overview It is apparently difficult to control the tailed beasts and this can cause the user to have a psychological collapse. The user needs to either have a suitably strong force of will, either inherently or by finding one, in order to gain control. If they do that, they'll obtain the power of a "god that shapes the land." Appearance Upon using the seal to become the Ten-Tails jinchūriki, Obito achieved two forms; the first which he achieved in his initial form, his body became scaly, he got the Rinnegan symbol and the nine tomoe on his back, and he possessed only two Truth-Seeking Balls which were attached to his hands. After gaining control over the Ten-Tails, he possessed a chakra cloak behind him, gained small horns on his head with one over his Sharingan being bigger than the one over his Rinnegan and his Truth-Seeking Balls increased to ten. In the anime, when Obito sealed the Ten-Tails, a circular shell encased his body which shattered once the transformation was complete. For Madara, after using this seal, his skin became grey and his hair turned taupe-colour. Instead of possessing clothing-like flesh, Madara was instead cloaked with a complete outfit composed of chakra, with a pattern of six magatama below his neck and a pattern similar to Hagoromo's on his back. He also gained a forehead protector-like horn which emerged from the left side of his forehead, and had an upward curve on its right side and a single horn on its left side. He was able to create ten Truth-Seeking Balls, one of which formed the other half of Hagoromo's shakujō. Abilities As the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, the user gains immense increases in their physical capabilities and are able to completely overwhelm their powerful adversaries. Even when Obito initially had no control over himself, he was able to destroy the Hokage's barrier as well as Hashirama Senju's gates with ease, as well as overwhelm all four reincarnated Hokage. This power amplified greatly upon having complete control of the Ten-Tails. Despite both Madara and Obito gaining enormous increases in power, Minato Namikaze noted that Madara's power in this form was greater than Obito's.Naruto chapter 665, page 3 With it, Madara was able to fight on par against Guy using all Eight Gates and survive the latter's final attack. His speed was also greatly increased, able to counter a combination of individually fast techniques.Naruto chapter 665, pages 11-13 Madara's regenerative powers and durability are also greatly enhanced, able to survive the left side of his torso being obliterated''Naruto'' chapter 672, pages 10, 12 or being bisected''Naruto'' chapter 674, pages 15-16 and soon after completely restore himself. With his immense regenerative powers, Madara claimed he had achieved complete immortality.Naruto chapter 673, page 13 Gallery Obito's Sage Technique 2.png|Obito's initial transformation from using the seal. Obito Second Transformation.png|Obito's final transformation. Madara Jinchuriki.png|Madara's initial transformation from using the seal. Madara's new form.png|Madara's transformation with the Ten-Tails' tree form absorbed. References